fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kayem-san/"THE MOVIE" plot ideas
✓ PHASE 1: CHOOSING THE PLOT ✓ Remember that blog I made about that extensive Fanonverse movie that would have everyone? Well this is a continuation to that. We will work on this project gradually, as writing should officially begin in January of 2014 because Web requested us to wait (Web and Chrome get unblocked in 2014). First things first, this project needs a plot and since I want everyone involved, you all get to put your two cents in and participate. Below is an overview of the plot necessities and such. Sorry the blog is long but just stick with me and read the whole thing through. Overview Action Action is an essential component for the plot. I want every character to be in the movie together, and they're not gonna be all together just so they can have some laughs for a pointless purpose. Action is necessary, as well as a consistent plot. Other genres are acceptable as well, but aren't obligatory. Think about this project altogether Before you post your plot suggestion, just really think about this project altogether. Every OC and other characters alike will, at some point, be together in this movie. They need to be together for a legit purpose, not because one character is faced with a problem and decides to call other characters and assemble a group and have a journey around the Fanonverse. The plots Further down below, you will list your plot ideas. I'm not gonna be picky about how long your idea/summary is, though, the longer the better. Be aware though, you will receive my criticism and opinions. Consistency This film is canon. Don't make a plot that violates canon (ex. everyone dies or certain important characters die). They will be immediately rejected. Originality Lastly, I just want to reinforce and reiterate that nothing is 100% original. I can easily name many movies or shows here that use similar ideas and notions to real world films, but in an innovative type of way. With that being said, the plot doesn't necessarily have to be drastically diverse to standout. An example of that would be no antagonist or an internal conflict (like man against self, which, with this type of film were doing, is practically impossible). Plot ideas KM This was my original idea before I decided everyone should take part in this. Basically, a defected Curator. If you're Fanonverse-smart, then you should know the Curators control everything. One Curator defects and wages war against the other Curators, thus causing a universal fracas with Earth getting caught in the middle. As Earth gradually turns into an apocalyptic wasteland and heroes AND VILLAINS (most villains team-up with the heroes) struggle in an attempt to end the war, the Curators' war advances further and they inadvertently merge every universe in the Fanonverse into the Prime Universe (for example, regular Web will meet ACOPA Web, Randaria Web, Fanonaria Web, etc.) I don't have a conclusion yet, so that's all I really got so far. To recap and summarize, a defected Curator as the antagonist (not sure which one), heroes and (some) villains team-up, universes collide, and many people die (including protagonists). The entities are really the ones who are capable to end the war (like Nick and The Ultimate Entity, etc.) Bagel A new Cruator is spawned, however, the other curators grow suspicious of the newest Curator. As the Curators learn that the newest Cruator has secret evil intentions, the new Cruator begins to kill the other ones, so it can become the new Prime Universe. When the heroes and villians discover about the Cruator, they must team up, travel to the universe in which the Evil Cruator is in charge of, and attempt to destroy the Evil Cruator. Derpy Matt Krazy One Curator dies, which lowers the power of the Fanonverse. Another one dies. John, Bagel, Wario and MattBoo find out that they're being hunted by a villain.. that was never seen before. Meanwhile, Krazy comes to the Fanonverse and everybody does not let him join in with anything, so Derpy's character introduces him to the Fanonverse. As John, Bagel, Wario and MattBoo go on the adventure, they recruit several other peeps, like Web and Chrome. Together, they all find out the hunter is.... Wario In an alternate reality, where the ACS never get together, the world falls to the schemes off all the villains(especially Venture), considering one hero alone is not enough. Everyone is tagged with Venturemarkers(devics with corrupted powers) that slowly turn everyone into mindless slaves and remove all of the life from the world. Web(of this universe) has been hardened and made into a dark man who has shaved off his pink hair on grown a black buzz cut hairstyle. He uses a stolen machine to travel dimensions and seacrh for help and how other worlds have succeeded. He lands in the Prime Universe in the ACS Lair. He tries to get help, but his Venturemarker allows Venture to find the Prime Universe. They seek to take over this universe like they did the other and an all-out war between the Prime Universe and the Anarchy Universe begins. ZimFan JJam Other writers If you wanna write as well, you can add your name. Category:Blog posts